


最后一炮

by YolandaChen



Category: 83line - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YolandaChen/pseuds/YolandaChen
Summary: 微私设爱情是83的 私设是我的





	最后一炮

**Author's Note:**

> 微私设
> 
> 爱情是83的 私设是我的

“求婚大作战100个方式”“如何拥有一个令人永生难忘的求婚仪式”这几个网页已经被金希澈看烂了。

 

没错他要和他的队长大人朴正洙求婚了。两个人从相识成为练习生然后在美人啊打歌时的暧昧试探期到仁川大战确立关系再到如今平淡如水老夫老妻所谓“尴尬”模式。两个人也并肩同行十几年了。

 

本来两个人也不在意这个形式，结果隔壁赫海一声不吭的求了婚还度了蜜月。这实在是刺激到了金希澈。自己一手带大的崽子比自己还先行动。从那天起金希澈饭也吃不香游戏也打不爽床上做爱也...依旧很爽。

 

金希澈浏览着网上说的求婚方式。

 

“享受一顿完美的西餐，侍者缓缓推个蛋糕，餐厅里浪漫音乐响起。这时候的你单膝下跪。”这个pass，太老套了。我宇宙大明星要跟别人不一样的，清新脱俗！  
“亲手为他做一顿饭或者做道甜品，戒指藏在里面。他吃到拿出来的时候你就可以...”passpass严重pass，我会炸了厨房然后上不了特儿的床，不行不行。  
“邀请你们两个人的至亲，在大家见证下浪漫求婚”这个嘛，那是得叫崽子们来？不行不行，太吵了，耳膜会破掉的。pass！  
金希澈研究很久都没想出来到底要怎么办。后来两个人行程又多，平时见面温存的时间都不够，哪还有时间想求婚的事呢。一拖再拖就到了现在。

 

金希澈一大早起来顺着饭香味走到了厨房。他的特儿就在那给他准备早饭。金希澈走上去从后面抱住了朴正洙，脑袋就窝在朴正洙颈窝里蹭来蹭去同时还用力吸了几口朴正洙的味道。这一连串举动可把朴正洙萌坏了。自家的宇宙大明星怎么那么可爱。

 

“希澈，我今天一个行程完了就回家了，你没行程的话在家好好休息。想吃什么我晚上买回来。”  
“什么都不想吃，只想吃你。”等朴正洙被这个突如其来的直线球打晕回过神来后，金希澈已经在他脸上啵唧一大口屁颠屁颠的跑到餐桌边坐着像个孩子一样乖乖等着投喂。

 

吃完早饭后两人腻歪了一会金希澈就送了朴正洙出门。目送朴正洙离开后金希澈开始了今天的布局。他今天已经想到怎么求婚了。

 

朴正洙跑完行程回到家的时候门口飘来一股饭香味，他严重怀疑金希澈有别人了，还光明正大带回家。开了门正准备进去大闹一场的时候，厨房里的金希澈抬头对他笑了笑。朴正洙看着桌子上已经摆好菜品还在散发的热气。心想完了，这一定是最后一餐，说不定待会还有最后一炮，然后金希澈狠心的和自己说分手。朴正洙一想到这个就心情低落，果然婚后生活就是平平淡淡然后就没了感情。不一会朴正洙就接受了现状，大家好聚好散还能做朋友。

 

金希澈不是没看见朴正洙落寞的神情，只当下了节目太累。想着一会求婚不能把他弄得特别累。

 

然而开始准备求婚的时候，金希澈就忘了自己立的flag。

 

谁能想到今晚的朴正洙如此主动。 金希澈顺着朴正洙脖颈流畅的曲线往下去挑逗左胸前的小红豆时，朴正洙就急不可耐地抓着他的手不要冷落右边。同时还会微微挺起胸把自己亲自送给金希澈品尝。

 

待到两颗小红豆都已经在空气中变成了暗红色金希澈才肯放过他们。扬起身子的那一刻入了他的眼的朴正洙，整个身子都粉粉的还在微微的颤抖，眼角泛红。下体的性器也在半勃中。

 

金希澈一边扣着朴正洙的腰一边与他十指相扣。突然朴正洙就打了个颤。自己的性器就这样进入了金希澈温热的口腔。

 

平日里两个人不会经常去做口，两个人都是洁癖就不怎么做，但每做一次都是极致的舒服。朴正洙一看金希澈还主动给他做了口活。就更加确认了心中的想法。

 

“澈儿…这是不是最后一炮了…”朴正洙在被金希澈做了几个深喉后到达了今晚第一次高潮，射在了金希澈嘴里。本来看着就想让金希澈吐掉，没想到金希澈当他面咽了下去还伸头过来和他接吻，满嘴都是自己的味道。

 

金希澈黏黏糊糊的说是最后一次啦。他哪能想到朴正洙的最后一次和他的最后一次不是同一个意思。以至于金希澈在进入的时候，朴正洙整个人死死地抱住他，小穴的缩紧让金希澈头皮发麻，了。他以为是自己计划太明显了朴正洙猜到了太激动了今晚就热情如火。谁知道朴正洙抱着最后一炮不爽白不爽的心思去主动的。

 

金希澈看出了朴正洙今晚情动高潮但真的简直超出了预想。当金希澈把润滑剂倒在手上开始扩张的时候，朴正洙将手伸到金希澈的胯下开始撸动小希澈。纤长的手指在囊袋处把玩，手指上的薄茧划过龟头。金希澈觉得自己实在不能忍了，当三根手指能够随意进出的时候，金希澈一把扣住朴正洙将自己挺身送入，俯身与朴正洙亲吻将他的痛苦和欢愉交杂的呻吟悉数全收。

 

安静的空气里，抽插粘腻的水声和肉体间拍打声被无限放大。朴正洙已经没有意识去感受到别的声音了，濒临的快感充斥着他大脑全部的感知。只是在麻木的不吝啬放出自己的呻吟和下意识的喊出金希澈的名字。

“希澈...慢点...”金希澈在前列腺处撞击了几次朴正洙就已经快要射出，扣在金希澈肩膀上的双手无力支撑后倒在身旁两侧不由自主拽住床单抓紧。金希澈太了解朴正洙了，在他快要高潮的时候将手伸向旁边的枕头底下摸出了一样东西。

 

朴正洙欲望得不到释放，开始微微扭动下身示意金希澈动一动。金希澈忍着想要将身下娇媚的小狐狸狠狠撞击拆吞入腹的欲望。

 

“金希澈...你连最后一次都要欺负我...呜呜...嗝...要分手就干净利落嘛...”朴正洙一边憋着一边想想就更委屈。挣扎的想要起身离开，被金希澈一把抓住按了回来。

 

“谁跟你说我要跟你分手，你给我看清楚！”金希澈越听越不对劲，不敢在调戏朴正洙，将戒指递到朴正洙面前。  
“咳咳，那个正洙呐，虽然我们在一起那么多年了，我想着给你一个求婚。就是...哎西，你答不答应！”金希澈破天荒的把自己说脸红了，原来背好的浪漫求婚词一股脑的给全忘了。  
朴正洙回过神才看到金希澈手上的戒指，简洁的款式朴正洙很是喜欢。朴正洙才意识到是自己脑洞太大想多了。双手重新环上金希澈的脖子，“不答应你能把我怎么办？”话音刚落金希澈又开始抽插，从前列腺的旁边擦过，就是不给朴正洙极致快感。偏偏要这么慢慢的折磨他。

 

“不答应那就不给你射，看谁撑得过谁。”  
“你干？啊...”金希澈不给朴正洙示威的机会，趁其不备又朝敏感点撞去，惹得朴正洙哭红了眼。  
“特儿，你看你小穴现在都不愿意放我离开，不要逞强哦。”  
“我答应你不就是了，你赶紧的...嗯...慢点。”金希澈听到那声答应过后大力撞击几十次后两个人终于都攀上了高峰。

 

把戒指戴上朴正洙的手后，金希澈终于心满意足抱着他的特儿去浴室做清理，当然清理清着清着又来一次，所谓新婚夫妻啧啧啧。

 

第二天朴正洙醒来揉眼睛的时候才回想起来。  
“澈儿昨天...向我求婚了？”朴正洙猛得一下子把金希澈踹醒，金希澈被踹醒了也不恼火。手臂一伸一捞又把朴正洙拉回到怀里抱着。  
“怎么了不多睡一会？”慵懒低哑声音又不经意间把朴正洙弄得像个情窦初开的男孩脸红了。  
朴正洙害羞了好一会才想起来自己踹醒金希澈的原因。  
“昨晚我说最后一炮你为什么还嗯还应答我，我以为你真的要和我分手！”  
“我是指男朋友之间最后一炮，虽然我们都跟老夫老妻一样了，但这形式不能少。谁知道你自己想多了。”金希澈心里白了个眼但不能表现出来，自己的老婆还能咋滴，宠着呗。  
“我不是已经跟你求过婚了吗？”朴正洙提出了自己的疑问。  
金希澈看着他的特儿的眼神明白了。  
“傻瓜，夫妻是要一起承担的呢，我哪舍得让你一个人独自承担。”

 

“我的朋友希澈啊，如果你疼的话，我会背着你走下去的。不要担心。”  
我有你，你有我。


End file.
